


Junjou Egoist Drabbles

by AmayaKawano



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Drabbles, Junjou Egoist - Freeform, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaKawano/pseuds/AmayaKawano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma coleção de 15 Drabbles mostrando pequenos capítulos na vida de Hiroki e Nowaki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Massagem

"Merda." Hiroki disse de repente.

"Alguma nota ruim?" Nowaki perguntou, saindo do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

"Todas. O problema são as minhas costas." O professor respondeu, fazendo uma careta quando se espreguiçou e ouviu algumas de suas articulações estalarem. Efeito causado por ele ter permanecido curvado sobre a mesa por quase um dia inteiro.

"Que horas são?" Ele perguntou.

"Quase 11... Hiro-san, as suas costas doem?" Nowaki saiu do quarto, agora totalmente vestido, secando o cabelo com a toalha.

"Um pouco, por quê?"

"Eu posso te fazer uma massagem..."

"E o que me garante que você não vai fazer minhas costas doerem ainda mais, depois?" Hiroki rebateu, desconfiado.

Ouvindo isso, um sorriso perverso apareceu no rosto do mais novo. "Apesar que eu adoraria fazer outra coisa com você Hiro-san, minhas intenções são as mais puras possíveis agora."

Transformando seus olhos em duas fendas, Hiroki encarou os brilhantes olhos azuis de Nowaki, até que desistiu e suspirou derrotado.

"Tudo bem, mas se você fizer qualquer coisa engraçadinha, serão suas costas que vão doer." Ele ameaçou.

"Okay, Hiro-san." A ameaça só servindo para aumentar o sorriso do moreno.

Hiroki suspirou novamente e se levantou, indo diretamente para o quarto, com Nowaki praticamente em seus calcanhares.

O professor tirou a camiseta cinza que vestia, e se jogou na cama, rosto virado pra baixo, esperando as mãos de Nowaki espalharem calor pelo seu corpo - como faziam sempre que o moreno o tocasse.

Quando Nowaki finalmente começou, ao invés da sensação pele/pele que esperava, o que sentiu foi algo frio e de certa forma pegajoso.

"Nowaki! O que diabos você está passando em mim?!"

"Hidratante." O pediatra respondeu simplesmente.

"E desde quando temos hidratante em casa?"

"Não sei." O moreno disse, apertando com força na região entre os ombros e o pescoço do mais velho.

Hiroki deixou o assunto passar, ele não poderia ligar menos pra isso agora.

_'Meu deus, as mãos de Nowaki são incríveis...'_

Em pouco tempo Hiroki estava pronto pra se fundir com a cama a qualquer momento.

Nowaki continuava suas ministrações, mas mesmo que antes tenha dito que tinha "as mais puras intenções", os gemidos ocasionais de seu amante não estavam contribuindo para o seu auto-controle.

"É tão bom..." O professor sussurrou, com a voz arrastada.

O moreno riu baixinho, se deslocando para o lado da cama, e acariciou a bochecha de Hiroki.

"Hiro-san, você é tão fofo."

"Eu não sou fofo, idiota." Ele rosnou.

Nowaki abriu um sorriso e se levantou, indo em direção ao banheiro.

Quando o calor do mais alto desapareceu, Hiroki abriu um olho a tempo de ver a porta do banheiro se fechar suavemente.

"O que você vai fazer?"

"Banho gelado." Nowaki respondeu pela porta.

Entendendo o significado dessas palavras, cor subiu ao rosto do mais velho.

"Pervertido" Ele grunhiu.

Em troca, ele só ouviu o som de risadas vindas do banheiro.


	2. Sonhos

Nowaki fechou a porta com um clique surdo. Tinha sido um longo plantão, e tudo o que ele queria era uma boa noite de sono.

Ou talvez um dia inteiro.

"Bem-vindo de volta." - Hiroki disse do sofá.

"Ah, estou em casa... Hiro-san, o que você está fazendo? Está tarde." - Nowaki respondeu, se aproximando do sofá.

"Corrigindo provas. Estou quase terminando."

O moreno se sentou ao lado de Hiroki, descansando a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Nowaki, você precisa ir dormir. Passar mais de 16 horas no hospital e não descansar vai te fazer mal."

"Só mais um pouco, eu senti sua falta." - Ele respondeu, se aconchegando melhor.

O mais velho, ao ouvir essas palavras, corou um pouco.

"Idiota, nós nos falamos por telefone, não falamos?"

"Mas eu ouvi apenas a sua voz. Não é suficiente."

Hiroki suspirou. "Deite no meu colo então."

"Mas eu vou te atrapalhar. Além do mais, se eu fizer isso eu vou dormir."

"Esse é o objetivo. Agora deite. Quando eu terminar te acordo."

E assim Nowaki fez.

Inconscientemente, Hiroki pousou a mão livre da caneta na cabeça de Nowaki, e começou a afagá-la.

E mesmo que o moreno estivesse lutando para não dormir, os dedos ágeis de Hiroki o mandaram para um sono profundo em poucos minutos.

Sem perceber, o sono foi lentamente tomando conta de Hiroki também, até que os dois se encontraram novamente em seus sonhos.


	3. I'm Cold

Nowaki estava na cozinha, preparando o jantar, enquanto Hiroki ficava deitado no sofá fingindo assistir um programa de TV qualquer.

Havia um mês desde a volta de Nowaki da América, mas a verdade é que Hiroki ainda se sentia inseguro. Mesmo depois daquela declaração de Nowaki, "não há ninguém nesse mundo que eu ame mais do que você, Hiro-san.", ele ainda tinha medo.

Medo que Nowaki fosse embora novamente.

Medo de ficar sozinho novamente.

Com esses pensamentos, aquele tão familiar calafrio fez o corpo de Hiroki tremer, como fez durante durante todo o ano que Nowaki esteve longe. Ele envolveu os braços em torno de si mesmo, em uma tentativa fútil de se proteger daquele frio sobrenatural que lhe afligia.

Então ele se levantou, ainda com os braços em volta de si, e se recostou contra o balcão da cozinha, assistindo atentamente Nowaki cozinhar.

E sem nem mesmo se dar conta, ele sussurrou, alto o suficiente para o seu namorado ouvir.

"Nowaki..."

"Sim?" - O moreno respondeu se virando.

"Estou com frio..."


	4. Como Cão e Gato

Numa noite qualquer, em uma cama específica, com um casal incomum:

Deitado sobre Nowaki, Hiroki estava com a cabeça perfeitamente encaixada no espaço entre o ombro e o pescoço do moreno. Esse era um fato. Se encaixavam perfeitamente. Em vários sentidos.

Enquanto abraçava seu precioso Hiro-san, Nowaki afagava a cabeça castanha de seu amante, enquanto mantinha um grande sorriso.

"Por que você está sorrindo tanto?" - Hiroki murmurou contra o pescoço de Nowaki, lhe causando leves cócegas.

"Estou feliz. É a primeira vez em uma semana que posso ter você em meus braços Hiro-san." - Respondeu, apertando-se ainda mais ao mais velho.

O moreno adorava a sensação de acariciar o cabelo do professor. Eram macios, assim como os pelos de um gato. Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, Nowaki não percebeu que tinha falado aquilo em voz alta, até Hiroki olhá-lo surpreso, e balbuciar:

"Você não devia ficar me comparando a um gato..."

"Mas Hiro-san, você se parece muito com gatos."

"Mentira. Não me pareço nem um pouco."

"Posso provar que parece."

"Duvido muito..."

"Por exemplo. O meu gato, se torna agressivo e rabugento na frente de outras pessoas, mas quando ele está comigo, fica completamente dócil. E quando ele está estressado, se eu o acariciar bastante, ele se acalma bem rápido. Além do mais, quando ele quer a minha atenção, vem até mim e mia de um jeito irresistível." - Nowaki se lembrou de todas as vezes em que o mais velho chegou até ele, dizendo "Estou com frio".

Hiroki suspirou. "Se eu sou um gato, então não devia dormir comigo na cama. Gatos são sujos"

"Mas esse é bem limpinho, cheiroso, e eu não me importaria se ele fosse sujo de qualquer forma."

"Eu não entendo por que diabos você iria ter um gato com você..." - Hiroki grunhiu.

"Mas e eu, Hiro-san?"

"Huh? Como assim você?"

"Você é um gatinho pra mim, o que eu sou pra você?" - Perguntou animado.

O professor pensou um pouco. "Um São Bernardo..." - Balbuciou.

"Eh?" - Nowaki o encarou, surpreso.

"Ah! É que..."

"Por que pareço um São Bernardo pra você, Hiro-san?"

"Hm... Bem, você é enorme... E você é fiel a mim. Você está quase sempre implorando pela minha atenção. E você é calmo e amável, então... É por isso..." - Hiroki respondeu, meio nervoso.

"Hm... Hiro-san. Você esqueceu de uma coisa, não?"

"De quê?"

Invertendo as posições, Nowaki ficou por cima de Hiroki.

"Cachorros normalmente gostam de morder e lamber muitas coisas." - Chegou perto do ouvido de Hiroki e sussurrou, a voz rouca com a luxúria. "Assim como eu gosto de lamber e morder o Hiro-san." - E provando isso, deu uma leve mordida na orelha do outro.

Soltando um gemido baixo por causa da mordida, Hiroki tentou convencer o moreno. "Nowaki, vamos dormir, está tarde..."

"Não quero. Quero ter um gosto de todo o corpo do Hiro-san." - Nowaki respondeu, distribuindo alguns beijos e marcas pelo pescoço do outro.

Sem forças para resistir, Hiroki cedeu as carícias de seu amante. Depois de se livrar da camisa do menor, Nowaki se concentrou em mordiscar os mamilos dele. Percebendo o volume formado na calça do pijama de Hiroki, se dirigiu ao seu pênis coberto e o liberou, o que fez com que menor soltasse um suspiro aliviado, que se transformou em um gemido alto quando sentiu a língua de Nowaki lamber todo o comprimento de seu pênis e depois abocanhá-lo com gosto, chupando com força.

"A-ah! Nowaki... E-eu vou-"

Engolindo todo o líquido branco, Nowaki se aproximou do rosto de Hiroki, que por sua vez enlaçou o moreno pelo pescoço e começou um profundo beijo. Separaram-se relutantes, mas ainda mantiveram os rostos próximos, sentindo a respiração um do outro.

"Hiro-san, eu senti falta da sua boca."

"Hm... Eu também..." - Hiroki respondeu, ainda tonto pela força do seu orgasmo.

"Hiro-san você sentiu a minha falta?"

Hiroki virou o rosto "Eu acabei de dizer isso, não disse?" - Ele falou em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Um grande sorriso se formou novamente no rosto de Nowaki.

"Hiro-san, eu te amo."

Escondendo o rosto no pescoço do moreno, Hiroki respondeu. "Eu... Também te amo..."


	5. Felicidade

Estava acontecendo.

Nowaki estava indo embora.

Hiroki sabia que isso iria acontecer cedo ou tarde, mas ele ainda não estava preparado. Nunca iria estar. Afinal, quem estaria preparado para perder sua fonte de felicidade?

Ele era egoísta. Mas não o suficiente para impedir Nowaki de ir. Ele não poderia fazer isso. Não podia atrapalhar o futuro promissor que Nowaki certamente teria.

_Não posso prendê-lo à alguém como eu..._

Esse pensamento lhe doeu. Ele sabia que sua personalidade não era das melhores, mas perceber o mal que isso fazia ao seu namorado só agora era horrível.

* * *

 

Já era noite. Nowaki levou todos os seus poucos pertences. Hiroki conseguiu salvar uma camiseta azul escura dele, a qual ele se aferrava fortemente. Podia parecer bobo, mas Hiroki sentia que se ele não tivesse algo que provasse que Nowaki realmente esteve ali, todas as suas memórias daquele moreno iriam desaparecer.

Patético.

* * *

Ele acorda, confuso por estar em uma cama, por que ele tem certeza que dormiu - ou melhor, desmaiou no chão noite passada, ao lado do sofá.

Está escuro, a cama está estranhamente fria, e a camisa de Nowaki desapareceu.

Quando ele se dá conta disso, seu cérebro acorda completamente, fazendo com que uma onda de lembranças voltem com força total, e em particular, aquele momento doloroso em que Nowaki passou pela porta sem ao menos olhar para trás, sem dizer 'adeus'.

Justo no momento que as lágrimas tomaram conta de seus olhos, algo começa a brilhar no canto do quarto. _Meu celular, provavelmente_. Sem nenhuma vontade, Hiroki pegou o celular, esperando seus olhos se ajustarem a claridade do aparelho, e viu que era uma mensagem. Dele.

 

> **_Rem.: K. Nowaki_ **
> 
> **_02:39 AM 09/20_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _Hiro-san, estou quase chegando em casa. Eu te amo. N._

 

O professor leu e releu a mensagem várias vezes.  _Como assim? O que significa isso?_

Imediatamente de pé, Hiroki checou o guarda-roupa que compartilhavam e viu que, de fato, todas as roupas de Nowaki estavam ali, inclusive a camisa azul escura de ontem.

_Quer dizer... Que tudo isso... Era só um pesadelo?_

Ele amaldiçoou a sua mente extremamente imaginativa e suas inseguranças por aparecem em um momento tão inapropriado.

* * *

Até Nowaki chegar, Hiroki já tinha se convencido de sua felicidade ainda estava com ele, e que não ia deixá-lo. Nunca. Ele não ia permirtir.

"Hiro-san, aconteceu alguma coisa? Seus olhos estão vermelhos..."

"Apenas um pesadelo..." - Hiroki resmungou.

"O que aconteceu nele?"

"Não importa." - O professor abraçou o moreno, escondendo o rosto no peito dele.

_Agora que você está aqui, não importa mais..._


	6. It's All Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuação do capítulo 3, "I'm Cold"

"Estou com frio..."

Nowaki encarou Hiroki segundos e decidiu se aproximar um pouco. Vendo o corpo do professor ficar tenso e como sua cabeça estava baixa, fez por algum motivo, o estômago de Nowaki revirar.

Suavemente, Nowaki roçou as mãos nas bochechas de Hiroki, e depois lhe beijou afetuosamente na testa. "Está tudo bem, okay, Hiro-san?"

Quando ele sentiu um  leve aceno de cabeça, Nowaki envolveu o corpo de Hiroki com seus braços, e beijou o espaço entre o ombro e o pescoço do menor. "Melhor?"

"Sim..." Hiroki respondeu, com a voz trêmula.

Nowaki então beijou Hiroki. Não foi um beijo luxurioso, mas sim um gentil e apaixonado, como se a mínima força fosse quebrar o corpo aparentemente frágil do professor.

"Que bom..." Nowaki disse quando quebrou o beijo, e encheu o rosto de Hiroki com pequenos beijos na testa, na bochecha e nos lábio.

"Te amo..." Hiroki sussurou.

O sorriso que Nowaki mostrou foi mais do que suficiente para aquecer de vez o coração inseguro de Hiroki.


	7. After Sex

Eles estavam deitados, cansados após uma longa e maravilhosa noite de sexo. Hiroki, a beira do sono, ouve Nowaki o chamar suavemente para tomarem um banho, mas a cama estava confortável demais para ele sair, e o calor corporal de Nowaki era relaxante demais para ele trocar por um mísero banho.

"Hiro-san, você precisa tomar banho, ou amanhã você vai acordar todo grudento."

"'Tá tudo bem... Eu quero ficar 'qui..." A voz rouca e arrastada de Hiroki foi quase o suficiente para Nowaki desistir e simplesmente ir dormir, aconchegado com o seu amante até a manhã seguinte. Mas ele sabia que o seu precioso Hiro-san iria ficar muito puto ao acordar e ver que o seu corpo estava todo grudento com suor, e outras substâncias.

Ao invés disso, o moreno foi preparar a banheira, e logo depois voltou para tentar convencer mais uma vez o professor a sair da cama. Não funcionou. Então ele pegou Hiroki em seus braços, e o depositou na banheira.

"Nowaki... Frio..." Hiroki reclamou, abraçando o pescoço de Nowaki e o puxando para perto, enterrando o rosto no peito dele.

"Você quer que eu entre com você, Hiro-san?"

O sonolento professor acenou com a cabeça, imediatamente se afastando um pouco para dar espaço para Nowaki entrar, e assim que ele se sentou, Hiroki mais uma vez se apoiou nele, aproveitando o calor reconfortante que o moreno emanava.

Nowaki então pegou o shampoo na prateleira acima da banheira e começou a ensaboar o cabelo sedoso de Hiroki, que gemia fracamente. Depois ele lavou o resto do corpo de Hiroki, e quando terminou, se deu conta de que o menor havia finalmente se deixado levar pelo sono.

Nowaki se levantou, e saiu da banheira, posicionando Hiroki de uma maneira que ele não deslizasse e se afogasse, e voltou ao quarto, rapidamente trocando os lençóis. Após secar o corpo do professor, ele novamente o carregou em seus braços até a cama, e pegou um dos pijama de Hiroki, e uma de suas calças de dormir, e após se vestir e vestir o seu amante, ele se deitou ao lado dele, tirando um tempo para admirar o lindo rosto inocente que Hiroki tem enquanto dorme.

Quando o sono começou a fechar suas pálpebras, Nowaki abraçou o menor, e finalmente se entregou ao cansaço.


	8. Na Universidade

Hoje era finalmente o dia de folga de Nowaki, e ele não poderia estar mais feliz. Hiroki o prometeu que em seu próximo dia de folga Nowaki poderia assisti-lo lecionando na Universidade.

Sempre foi um dos desejos de Nowaki ver o professor dando aula. Apesar dele saber dos rumores do "Demônio Kamijou", o moreno não hesitou em concordar com a condição de Hiroki.

_"Não pense que só por que você não é meu aluno que vai ser privilegiado. Se eu te vir conversando, mandando mensagem ou sonhando acordado, eu não vou hesitar em jogar alguma coisa em você!"_

_Num tom brincalhão, Nowaki respondeu. "Sem dúvidas, Kamijou-sensei."_

_Nowaki observou como isso fez uma cor avermelhada subir do pescoço até as maçãs-do-rosto de Hiroki._

Agora ele estava no corredor da Universidade, procurando pelo escritório que seu amante compartilhava com o professor Miyagi.

"Hm... Com licença!" Ele disse para uma garota que aparentemente mandava SMS para alguém. Ela olhou para a direção de Nowaki, um pouco assustada quando percebeu o quão realmente alto ele era. "Você pode me ajudar a encontrar o escritório do professor Kamijou?"

"A-aaah... Claro!" Apesar dela dizer isso, não fez um movimento para indicar onde era o escritório. Ela estava embasbacada pela beleza de Nowaki. "Hm... Você está bem?" Ele disse para ela, notando como seu rosto estava vermelho, logo depois colocando uma mão em sua testa, checando a temperatura. "Não parece ter febre."

"Ah! Eu estou bem!" Ela respondeu um pouco rápido, ficando ainda mais corada. "Por favor, venha com-"

"Nowaki!" Dita pessoa imediatamente olhou para a direção do professor, que tinha o cenho franzido com a imagem a sua frente. Ele se aproximou e perguntou. "O que você está fazendo?" Se virando para a garota que agora tremia com medo do temido demônio, ele disse. "Você não deveria estar em aula agora, Akemi?"

"Sim! Com licença!" E saiu correndo.

Voltando-se de novo para o moreno, Hiroki fechou ainda mais a cara e perguntou novamente. "E então? O que você estava fazendo?"

Nowaki olhou para ele inocentemente e de repente começou a rir, colocando a mão na frente da boca para tentar se conter, fazendo Hiroki finalmente explodir. "Qual diabos é o seu problema?!"

Se acalmando um pouco, Nowaki perguntou de volta, um pouco ofegante. "Ciúmes, Hiro-san?" E como sempre, o moreno assistiu maravilhado o rosto de Hiroki adquirir uma cor levemente vermelha. "Não se preocupe, só estava procurando onde era a sua sala, como não encontrei, fui perguntar dela." Ele acariciou a bochecha de Hiroki, que a rebateu.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto de DPA¹, Nowaki." E saiu andando, para pouco depois parar e olhar por cima do ombro para Nowaki. "Você não vem? Minha próxima aula é em dez minutos."

"Estou logo atrás, Hiro-san."

* * *

Assistir as aulas de Hiroki foi um pouco complicado. Primeiro porque logo que e le entrou na sala, boa parte dos estudantes (homens e mulheres) se voltaram para ele, deixando o humor do já estressado Kamijou ainda pior. E segundo, porque algumas alunas tentavam sorrateiramente conversar com ele, falhando miseravelmente, seja por ele ignorá-las ou pelos livros, canetas, borrachas e outras coisas lançadas a elas.

Mas por outro lado, valeu a pena ver Hiroki lecionar com tanta paixão. Quando a aula acabou, ele foi em direção ao professor, que arrumava seus papéis e alguns livros dentro de sua maleta. "Você é tão profundo dando aula, Hiro-san. Eu quase fiquei com ciúmes."

Hiroki olhou para Nowaki, a questão clara em seus olhos. "Você é idiota?" O moreno ignorou isso e deu a volta na mesa, abraçando Hiroki.

"Ainda estamos na Universidade..." Apesar de dizer isso, o professor não fez nada para tentar sair do braços de Nowaki.

"Só mais um pouco." Nowaki respondeu enquanto beijava a nuca de Hiroki, o fazendo estremecer.

O moreno furtivamente deslizou uma de suas mãos pelo abdômen de Hiroki até chegar em sua virilha, fazendo suaves movimentos circulares. Hiroki deixou sua cabeça cair no ombro de Nowaki, gemendo baixinho. Nowaki então deslizou sua mão dentro da calça de Hiroki, e no mesmo momento o sino tocou, fazendo Hiroki praticamente pular. Mas antes que ele pudesse se soltar o moreno sussurrou roucamente em seu ouvido. "Nós continuamos em casa, okay?"

E mais uma vez, ele assistiu encantado o rosto do professor adquirir um tom forte de vermelho.


	9. Strip-Teasing

Quem entrasse naquela casa se depararia com um cenário tão caótico quanto o deus mitológico. Havia garrafas de sake e vinho espalhados pela casa, pacotes de pizza e comidas rápidas, além de outras garrafas, quebradas, que foram jogadas contra as paredes e agora descansavam no chão, espatifadas.

 

Pode parecer um tanto infantil brincar de "Verdade ou Desafio" (sem a parte da verdade), mas Hiroki e Nowaki estavam completamente bêbados, e o professor (principalmente o professor), no momento não dava a mínima para isso.

 

Ao canto da casa, sentados, esses 2 homens beijam-se fervorosamente, consequência do último desafio que Nowaki propusera a Hiroki. "Te desafio a tomar a iniciativa." E como Hiroki não estava nem um pouco sóbrio, o desafio não foi lá grande coisa para ele. Na verdade, ele só estava esperando a oportunidade certa para isso, mas como Nowaki o desafiou, ele apenas pensou "dane-se" e atacou.

 

Lentamente, o professor empurrou o moreno para o chão, usando o seu próprio corpo para mante-lo no lugar. Ele quebrou o beijo, mirando para o pescoço de Nowaki e distribuindo pequenos beijos e mordidas fracas ao longo de sua mandíbula. Ouvindo seu amante gemer, Hiroki decidiu pausar a provocação, e sussurrou no ouvido de Nowaki. "Te desafio a fazer um strip-tease para mim."

 

Não era todo dia que Hiroki tinha a chance de ver Nowaki corando, e ele se arrependeu de ter bebido tanto, porque mesmo em seu estado inebriado ele sabia que na manhã seguinte não lembraria dessa noite. Uma lástima. Porque Nowaki o beijou novamente e se levantou, indo em direção ao quarto.

 

Hiroki resolveu se sentar no sofá e esperar, o moreno poderia ser bem apelativo quando quisesse, ele sabia que ia "aproveitar" a noite. Nowaki saiu do quarto, vestido com outras roupas, e curiosamente, um chapéu. Que aliás o fazia parecer ainda mais quente do que já era. Ele carregava o seu celular, mexendo em alguma coisa que Hiroki não conseguia ver, logo ele o colocou sobre a mesa da TV e se posicionou em frente ao professor.

 

Uma jaqueta de zíper, uma calça jeans, e um chapéu azul. Uma mão no chapéu, olhos fechados, a outra mão apoiada em suas costas, enquanto o seu corpo ficava levemente inclinado para frente. Em poucos segundos uma música começou a tocar.*

 

Nowaki retirou seu chapéu, oferecendo-o em um gesto cavalheirístico, e abriu seus olhos, dando o olhar mais sugestivo que pudesse conjurar para Hiroki. Colocou de volta o chapéu em sua cabeça, e ainda encarando Hiroki, começou a descer o zíper da sua jaqueta. Lenta e tortuosamente. Deslizou a peça de seus ombros e a jogou em algum lugar perto dali. Usava uma camisa branca de botões. Começou a rebolar sutilmente, e deu a volta no sofá, se apoiando na cabeceira. Soprou levemente na parte de trás da orelha de Hiroki, o fazendo tremer de ansiedade, e deu uma leve mordida no lóbulo enquanto deslizava seu indicador pela mandíbula do professor.

 

Ele novamente deu a volta no sofá se colocando em frente de Hiroki, e começou a desabotoar os botões de sua camisa, se demorando muito mais do que o necessário em um único botão. O segundo foi apenas um pouco mais rápido, e o terceiro e quarto ainda mais rápidos, mas isso ainda era muito devagar para Hiroki, que estava pulsando dentro de suas calças, e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era Nowaki ficando completamente nu, mesmo que ele tenha que rasgar as roupas fora de seu corpo.

 

Nowaki se virou de costas, e ainda rebolando um pouco, deslizou as mãos pela sua bunda, ouvindo o som que Hiroki emitiu, que parecia mais com um ganido do que com qualquer outra coisa. Em um movimento brusco, ele puxou a gola de sua manga para cima, e se virou de novo. O jeito que sua camisa deixava a mostra os seus peitorais definidos era demais para Hiroki. Ele puxou Nowaki pela gola e esmagou seus lábios juntos, beijando-o desesperadamente. Desfazia os irritantes botões, enquanto Nowaki se livrava de suas calças. Logo os dois estavam nus e transando no sofá.

 

* * *

 

"Nowaki, o que você fez com a casa?" Hiroki perguntou, com a voz cheia de sono, assim que ele entrou na sala e viu o estado "pós-guerra" dela.

 

"Eu não fiz isso, Hiro-san. Pelo menos, não fiz sozinho." Hiroki olhou para o rosto sugestivo de Nowaki e deu de ombros.

 

"Você limpa. Eu vou pra cama."

 

"Hiro-san! Isso não é justo! Você com certeza fez muito mais bagunça do que eu."

 

Hiroki olhou Nowaki por cima do ombro, com uma cara de "Você não espera que eu te ajude, né?" e continuou andando em transe para a cama. Nowaki suspirou e decidiu limpar a bagunça depois, sua cabeça doía e ele preferia passar o dia na cama com Hiroki.


	10. Declarações

“Eu vou passar na universidade daqui a pouco, então poderemos ir juntos para casa, okay, Hiro-san?” Nowaki disse pelo celular. A voz doce do pediatra foi respondida por um rouco “tanto faz” pela parte de Hiroki, que encerrou a chamada logo depois.

O professor começou a organizar suas coisas, separando as provas de seus alunos para corrigir em casa e um livro para estudar com eles em sua próxima aula.

O humor de Hiroki não podia estar melhor, seu dia foi livre de Miyagi, já que ele estava morrendo por um resfriado em sua própria casa (saúde de velho), seus alunos não foram tão trabalhosos quanto o normal e agora, mesmo que não desse voz a isso, ele adorava voltar para o conforto de sua casa com Nowaki ao seu lado.

De fato, ele estava tão feliz que nem mesmo se importou em parecer furioso quando um de seus estudantes lhe parou às portas da universidade. “Professor, eu posso conversar com o senhor por alguns instantes?” O tal estudante perguntou em um tom hesitante. Hiroki pensou ser medo, já que é mais comum do que se imagina.

Em resposta o professor somente confirmou dando um aceno com a cabeça e fez um movimento com a mão para o jovem continuar. O garoto, Satoshi Yuzo, um dos mais brilhantes, apesar de não um dos mais comportados, de seus alunos o puxou para um canto e respirou fundo um par de vezes.

“Satoshi-kun,” Hiroki suspirou enquanto cruzava os braços. “você não pode ser mais rápido? Eu estou com pressa.” Mais uma vez Satoshi respirou profundamente e começou a falar, apenas para ser cortado pela chegada de alguém. Ele mal conseguiu dizer uma palavra, e isso já o deixou irritado.

“Hiro-san?” Nowaki apareceu por trás de Hiroki, fazendo-o desviar sua atenção de Satoshi. “Ah, Nowaki...” Ele se virou para o seu aluno e falou “Só um instante, okay?” E sem esperar por uma resposta saiu andando até seu amante.

‘Satoshi-kun’ ficou observando os dois interagindo entre eles, intrigado pelo sorriso nada menos que pateta do cara anormalmente alto mostrava ao seu professor. Mas ele rapidamente se sentiu murchar quando notou o sorriso discreto que o Demônio Kamijou portava e claramente tentava esconder, assim como o ‘puro amor’ que jorrava de seus olhos enquanto falava com aquele homem.

“Oh... Ele já tem alguém especial...”. Ele sentiu as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, e abaixou a cabeça para evitar se humilhar na frente de Hiroki, que agora voltava para falar com ele. “Você pode continuar, Satos-” Hiroki se interrompeu quando seu estudante subitamente se curvou diante dele.

“Peço desculpas por ter desperdiçado o seu tempo, professor. Não era nada realmente importante. Tenha cuidado em seu caminho para casa.” O garoto tremulamente disse, logo antes de se endireitar, murmurar “com licença” e sair andando apressadamente, a cabeça baixa para disfarçar as lágrimas que deslizavam rapidamente pelo seu rosto.

Atrás de Hiroki, Nowaki lançava um olhar preocupado na direção que o estudante foi. Era óbvio que ele tinha uma queda pelo seu amante. Hiroki se virou para ele, confusão adornando seu rosto. Nowaki apenas sorriu ternamente e acariciou seus cabelos castanhos. “Eu não sou uma criança pra você ficar bagunçando meu cabelo, Nowaki.” Hiroki falou, fingindo irritação enquanto ajeitava a bagunça (não existente) que Nowaki causou.

“Hiro-san, eu te amo.” Nowaki soltou de repente quando já estavam a caminho de casa, fazendo Hiroki para abruptamente e olhar incrédulo para o moreno. “Por que você insiste em dizer coisas inapropriadas em locais inapropriados?!” Hiroki reclamou. “Eu só quero ter certeza que você sabe que te amo.” Nowaki sorriu. “Weirdo” Hiroki sussurrou. Mas discretamente se aproximou e agarrou a mão do pediatra, apertando-a levemente, e transmitindo o seu próprio ‘eu te amo’.


	11. Invocação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuidado! Pornografia à frente.

Hiroki chegou em casa exausto, mas feliz. Relativamente feliz. Ele acabou de ser contratado pela Universidade Mitsuhashi, poderia trabalhar com o homem que admirava, e só começaria a dar aula na próxima semana. Ele queria dizer a Nowaki. Compartilhar sua alegria com ele. Mas o moreno não estava aqui. Não estava em sua casa, não estava no trabalho. Ele sequer estava no Japão.

 

"Eu odeio isso." E realmente odiava. Não importasse o quão traído ele se sentia por Nowaki, ainda o amava. Era repugnante. Mais repugnante, era que ele não tinha vontade de deixar de amar Nowaki, ele ainda tinha esperanças que ele voltasse. Ele ainda foi traído por sua própria mente, que o fazia se lembrar de Nowaki.

 

De seu toque eletrizante, de seu corpo quente, de sua voz, que não era tão profunda, mas sexy. E de seus olhos. Aqueles olhos azuis como a noite, que transmitiam todo o amor, paixão e luxúria que sentia por ele. "Que ótimo." Ele disse, e foi para o seu quarto. Era de se esperar que se lembrando de tudo isso ele fosse ficar exitado.

 

Se deitou na cama, respirou fundo algumas vezes e fechou os olhos. Invocando a imagem do homem que tanto amava. Hiroki passou a mão pela sua ereção por cima do tecido que a cobria e gemeu fracamente. Ele deslizou a cueca de seus quadris e jogou no chão em um lugar qualquer, pegou um tubo de lubrificante e despejou um pouco em sua mão direita, agarrou seu pênis e começou a se masturbar languidamente, apertando um pouco algumas vezes.

 

Quando, depois de pouco tempo, seu corpo começou a pulsar, esquentar e suar, ele aumentou a força e a velocidade da sua mão e esfregou o polegar na fenda de seu pênis, soltando um gemido contido do fundo de sua garganta. Sua outra mão correu por seu abdomen e beliscou um de seus mamilos, o fazendo estremecer. Ele desceu sua mão até seus testículos e os apertou suavemente, brincando prazerosamente com eles.

 

Sua mão desceu um pouco mais e começou a provocar seu buraco rosado, suas costas arqueando de puro prazer, a mente nublando e sua boca soltando um gemido trêmulo. "Nowaki..."

 

Seus quadris empurravam contra sua mão, como se buscasse por ainda mais fricção. Ele levou dois dedos à boca e os revestiu de saliva para logo depois um dedo forçar caminho por sua entrada, trabalhando para acabar com a leve sensação de queimação e trazer prazer. "Nowaki..." Ele suspirou contente. Hiroki gemeu quando seu dedo afundou mais, procurando por aquele ponto especial.

 

Rapidamente um segundo se juntou ao primeiro e ele fez uma careta, mas logo se ajustou. Seus longos dedos mexiam-se ansiosos dentro de si, enquanto sua outra mão ainda se ocupava de seu pênis duro, imaginando o quão bom seria se fosse aquela boca quente lhe envolvendo, aquelas mãos correndo e desbravando novamente cada centímetro de seu corpo, se fosse aquela tão habilidosa língua o fazendo gemer, estremecer, sussurrar, gritar e arquear em prazer sublíme "Nowaki!"

 

Hiroki gritou quando seus dedos, procurando mais fundo, encontraram aquele amontoado de nervos que mandaram ondas de prazer por suas veias, deixando sua mente em branco momentaneamente, e gemeu alto e sem restrições enquanto abusava sem piedade de sua próstata. "Nowaki!"

 

O aperto de sua mão aumentou e seus quadris perderam o ritmo. "Nowaki!" Suas costas arquearam, seus olhos rolaram em suas órbitas, seus músculos enrijeceram, seus dedos sentiam os espasmos dentro dele. "Nowaki!" E pôde ouvir o pedido silencioso que estava contido em sua voz quando gritou mais uma vez seu nome enquanto seu orgasmo lhe acertou forte o suficiente para quase perder a consciência.

 

Hiroki continuou deitado, sem fôlego, suado, cansado e gozando no céu pós-orgásmico. Mas não se sentia satisfeito. Nem um pouco. Faltava alguma coisa.

 

Faltava aquela respiração ofegante que não lhe pertencia, aquelas mãos quentes acariciando seu rosto, faltavam aqueles olhos que irradiavam amor, aquela voz suave lhe dizendo, maravilhado "você foi incrível, Hiro-san", faltava o peso confortável daquele corpo acomodado no seu.

 

Faltava ele.

 

"Nowaki..." Ele sussurrou tristemente, logo caindo em um sono profundo e sem sonhos


	12. Fotos

"Nowaki, pare!"

 

De repente, tudo congelou. O obturador da câmera do celular parou de fazer barulho. Nesse momento, Nowaki sabia que se não puxasse a melhor cara de cãozinho abandonado ele teria que suportar uma série de noite mal-dormidas no sofá. Então foi o que ele fez.

 

"Para o quê são todas essas fotos?"

 

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Nowaki murmurou "...para registrar momentos, até porque, é pra isso que elas servem, Hiro-san."

 

"Nowaki..." Hiroki rosnou no tom ameaçador que usa com seus alunos, e não deixou de ter efeito. "Delete-as."

 

"O quê?! Não!" O moreno respondeu fazendo beicinho.

 

Hiroki o fuzilou com os olhos por um longo tempo, até que finalmente falou. "Tudo bem..."

 

"Sério?" O rosto de Nowaki se iluminou.

 

"Não! Me dê isso!" O professor fez uma tentativa de tomar o celular da mão de Nowaki, mas o outro o antecipou e desviou o braço fora do alcance de Hiroki. Nowaki não ousou esticar seu braço para cima, o professor iria ficar furioso devido a diferença de altura entre eles. Um Hiro-san furioso não era o que ele precisa se ele quer manter as fotos que tirou.

 

Hiroki tentou pegar mais uma vez, mas ao ínves de desviar o braço de novo, Nowaki se abaixou e o beijou rapidamente. Hiroki apenas petrificou e começou a corar.

 

*Flash*

 

"NOWAKI!" O rugido de Hiroki reverberou pela casa enquanto Nowaki correu para o quarto e se trancou lá. Ele se encostou na porta e sentou no chão. "Eu vou colocar essa como o meu plano de fundo." Nowaki disse sorrindo para si mesmo.

 

"Eu te ouvi, porra!"


	13. Pesadelos

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki se levantou em um pulo, saltando da cama e correndo para fora do quarto.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki gritou mais uma vez, desespero refletindo em sua voz.

"O quê!? Pare de gritar como um maluco!" Hiroki respondeu da cozinha, em um tom igualmente alto.

Nowaki correu para onde seu amante estava e se chocou contra ele, envolvendo-o em um abraço apertado. Ele soltou um suspiro aliviado. "Ainda bem." Nowaki se curvou e se aninhou nos cabelos cor de canela de Hiroki e inalou profundamente. "Ainda bem..." Ele ecoou.

Hiroki podia sentir o coração acelerado de Nowaki em suas costas. Muito mais calmo, ele perguntou. "Nowaki, se importa em me dizer o quê aconteceu para você estar gritando?" Nowaki não respondeu, ele apenas apertou os braços em volta de Hiroki e exalou suavemente.

"Por acaso... foi um pesadelo?" Hiroki sentiu o moreno acenar afirmativamente. Ele suspirou e relaxou nos braços de Nowaki. "Quer falar sobre isso?" Nowaki negou.

Hiroki se virou e acariciou o rosto do mais alto, e o guiou para um breve e suave beijo. Ele o olhou nos olhos. "Não se preocupe com isso, ok? Eu estou bem aqui." E o beijou novamente. "Agora me solte e me ajude a terminar o café-da-manhã ou vamos nos atrasar."

Nowaki o soltou, sorriu fracamente e o beijou de novo. "Obrigado, Hiro-san."

"Eu te amo."


	14. Mais um dia, mais uma vez

Sem ele perceber, aquilo se tornou um hábito.

Chegava em casa, trocava de roupa, se deitava na cama e sacava seu celular de onde quer que o aparelho estivesse. Ele encarava o nome que brilhava na tela por alguns instantes e pressionava o botão verde, iniciando a ligação.

Ele posicionava o telefone junto ao ouvido e escutava os rítmicos toques da chamada, sincronizando inconscientemente sua respiração com eles. Eventualmente, após algumas tentativas, ele caia no sono, sendo ninado pelos toques.

Na verdade, ele nunca havia percebido que estava ligando para ele, por isso nunca sequer pensou na possibilidade de ser atendido.

Mas mesmo assim ele continuou.

Dia após dia.

Mais uma vez.


	15. Típico de Médicos

"Nowaki."

"Sim?" O moreno apareceu no corredor, atendendo ao chamado de Hiroki. "Algum problema?" Ele perguntou quando viu o professor fazendo uma careta para o pedaço de papel que ele tinha em mãos.

"Nowaki... O que diabos está escrito aqui?" Hiroki perguntou, quase incrédulo, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Nowaki. Ao ver a expressão confusa em seu rosto, Hiroki se aproximou e entregou o papel, que continha a lista de compras que Nowaki fez.

"Hiro-san... Eu não estou vendo nada de errado." Nowaki murmurou, mais confuso ainda.

"Como assim você não está vendo nada de errado?! Nowaki, você acha que alguém consegue entender o que está escrito aí?"

Nowaki olhou para Hiroki, e ainda confuso respondeu: "Eu entendo."

Hiroki lançou um olhar furioso para Nowaki, praticamente perguntando " 'Cê 'tá brincando, né?"

O moreno suspirou. "Tá. Eu reescrevo isso." Hiroki bufou. "Só me diga o que eu tenho que comprar que eu mesmo escrevo."

* * *

"Nowaki, você está seriamente precisando de uma aula de caligrafia." Hiroki disse, se apoiando no balcão da cozinha.

"Hiro-san! Eu já te disse, minha letra está igual a sempre."

"Não. Não está. Parece que foi apenas você terminar sua residência e sua letra ficou toda desfigurada desse jeito. Sabia que milhares de pessoas morrem porque elas não entendem que remédio o médico delas escreveu na receita?"

"Hiro-san. Não existe algum tipo de 'fada da caligrafia' que estraga subitamente a letra dos médicos. Minha letra não mudou em nada."

O telefone tocou de repente.

"Quando eu terminar no telefone, eu vou te provar que a sua letra está bem diferente de antes. Você vai ver." Hiroki falou por cima do ombro, indo em direção ao telefone.

"Alô?" Hiroki atendeu ao quarto toque do aparelho.

" _Boa noite. Eu gostaria de falar com... Hikiyo Nowichi._ " A voz de uma mulher soou.

Hiroki não respondeu por um tempo. "Sinto muito senhorita, mas acho que você ligou no número errado. Não conheço ninguém com esse nome."

" _Não pode ser. Ele me deu seu número não faz muito tempo. Por favor, ele é pediatra, tem certeza que não conhece?_ "

"Me desculpe, mas tem certeza que esse é o nome?"

" _Sim, está escrito no papel que ele me entregou com o nome e o número._ "

"Você pode me descrever ele? Acho que sei de quem você está falando."

" _Hm... Ele é bem alto, tem cabelo escuro, os olhos azuis, e é bem simpático..._ "

"Sim, sim. O nome dele é Kusama Nowaki. Acho que você leu errado. Vou passar para ele, só um instante."

Hiroki voltou onde Nowaki estava, com a mão sobre a boca e tremendo. Nowaki o viu e percebeu que ele estava rindo. Após uns segundos com o moreno o encarando, Hiroki respirou fundo e disse: "Vá atender o telefone, é pra você."

"Ok..." Nowaki disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Alô?"

Na cozinha, Hiroki não conseguiu mais segurar e começou a rir livremente, não era alto, mas foi o suficiente para Nowaki voltar do telefone com os olhos arregalados.

"Hiro-san? O que aconteceu?" Nowaki perguntou preocupado.

"Escreva seu nome, por favor." Hiroki disse ofegando e soltando algumas risadas.

"Hã? Por quê?"

"Só faça isso de uma vez, Nowaki."

Nowaki pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta e escreveu seu nome no papel, entregando para Hiroki. Ele analizou o que estava escrito e logo caiu na gargalhada de novo.

Quando ele se acalmou o suficiente para falar novamente, ele explicou: "Aquela mulher ligou procurando por Hikiyo Nowichi. Agora eu entendo porque."

Nowaki fez uma careta. Aborrecido, ele tomou o papel das mãos de Hiroki e leu seu próprio nome algumas vezes. E então percebeu que Hiroki estava certo.

"Hiro-san! Pare de rir disso. Isso não é engraçado!"

"Não dá." Hiroki respondeu com a voz estrangulada, rindo ainda mais por causa da reação do moreno.

E foi decidido, desse dia em diante, que Nowaki teria aulas de caligrafia com Hiroki. Nowaki não reclamou. Pelo menos ele poderia chamar Hiroki de Kamijou-sensei por um tempo, e sempre ver o tom avermelhado que o rosto de Hiroki adquiria a cada vez que ouvia isso da boca do moreno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nesse tumblr: http://junjouheadcanons.tumblr.com/ no Headcanon 17 diz: "If you screw up the Hirigana for ‘Nowaki Kusama’ enough (i.e., make a line too small or don’t close a loop fully) it really can be bastardized into, “Nowichi Hikiyo.” 
> 
> Por isso o nome.
> 
> Aos que leram até aqui, muitíssimo obrigada. Suas críticas e comentários são apreciados.


End file.
